É amor o que eu estou sentindo?
by Myrix
Summary: Poe Dameron, o melhor piloto da Resistência, sempre foi decidido em muitos âmbitos da sua vida. Menos para o amor. Graças a ajuda da General Leia Organa, ele tem a chance de fazer tudo certo. Basta ele querer. Tem spoilers de Star Wars - O Despertar da Força. Título adaptado da música do Whitesnake "Is this love?"
1. Confusão

_Olá a quem for ler esta história. Vi O Despertar da Força na quinta-feira. Mas só me dei conta de que FinnPoe é um belo shipp após um post do BuzzFeed. A vontade de fazer esta fic veio porque eles são muito fofos. Peço desculpas se houver algum erro de ortografia ou gramatical (preciso de uma beta para isso!). Ainda sou muito novata em escrever fanfics, na maior parte do tempo eu sou mais uma leitora. Por isso novamente peço perdão pelo meu amadorismo. No mais, eu tentei incorporar o máximo do ponto de vista de um homem. Espero que curtam a história e deixem um review, seja com críticas, sugestões, elogios e afins._

* * *

 _1 – Confusão_

Fazia semanas que Finn estava ainda em coma. Todos estavam preocupados. Eu, mais do que qualquer um da Resistência, admito. Afinal, ele salvou a minha vida. Era normal que eu tivesse mais preocupação com ele, não é?

Todos os dias eu ia ao quarto ver se havia algum progresso. Felizmente, sabia que ele sobreviveria: o ferimento do sabre de Kylo Ren foi grave, mas não havia risco de acontecer algo pior. Mas me perguntava como seria depois. Será que Finn ficaria com sequelas? A única coisa que sabia era que os médicos da Resistência estavam fazendo o máximo para que houvesse o menor número de traumas possíveis.

Eu mesmo pedi isso a eles. Finn era um homem bom. Ele me fez quebrar muitos pré-conceitos. Admirava a sua força em ter fugido do destino que lhe fora imposto: o de ser um stormtrooper. O ato de ter lutado com Kylo Ren com o sabre de luz foi tão corajoso quanto. Ele virou o meu herói. Sendo tão novo, mas tão valente. A Resistência teria uma dívida eterna com ele também. E se não fosse por ele, eu não estaria vivo.

Tive uma conversa rápida com a General. Ela perguntou sobre como eu estava, mas estranhamente Finn sempre vinha em meus pensamentos. Conversamos sobre muitas coisas, mas percebi que Organa me olhava com compaixão.

O que estava acontecendo comigo?


	2. Acho que agora entendi

_2 – Acho que agora entendi..._

Todos os dias eu e a General Organa conversávamos. Ela queria me dizer algo, mas eu ainda não compreendia. Enquanto isso Finn finalmente estava melhorando. As chances de ele acordar a qualquer momento aumentaram exponencialmente.

A vida na Resistência estava muito mais pacífica. Não teríamos alguma ameaça por um bom tempo. A minha rotina religiosa de ir a enfermaria continuou. Não poderia abandoná-lo. Eu contava das minhas conversas com Organa e sobre o que acontecia fora dali para ele. Ok, era um monólogo, mas talvez isso o ajudaria a restabelecer melhor quando ele acordasse. Outras vezes, ficava relembrando o dia que nos conhecemos.

Um dia funesto, mas que teve um final bastante diferente. Foi muito bom ver como eu e ele conseguimos trabalhar juntos e escapamos daquele inferno. E nem as adversidades em Jakku conseguiram apagar. Uma crescente amizade, talvez? Apesar de que o momento favorito foi quando nos reencontramos. Eu achei que ele tivesse sucumbido naquelas areias. Vê-lo na minha, e agora sua, jaqueta foi interessante. Ficou muito bem nele, parecia... feita especialmente para ele.

Quando tive que sair do quarto, encontrei a General no corredor. Logo ela me viu e chamou para a sua sala, mais uma vez:

"Poe, quero lhe dizer uma coisa. Quando o Han me resgatou do Império, ele estava vestido de Stormtrooper. Pense nisso.", ela sorriu timidamente.

E eu não entendi o que ela quis dizer. Me retirei da sala e fui para o meu dormitório. BB-8 logo adentrou. Parecia entusiasmado, pois fazia bastante bipes.

"Oi garoto, como você está?", com a preocupação em torno de Finn, havia deixado até meu grande amigo droide de lado. Ele parecia feliz em me ver.

Eu comecei um diálogo com o robô. Ele me respondia com bipes cada vez mais agudos, ele estava feliz. Finn tinha cuidado muito bem dele enquanto eu estava ausente.

Era estranho que eu conseguisse me abrir emocionalmente com um droide? Talvez sim, mas me ajudou a colocar a mente no lugar. Nunca conversei com alguém por tanto tempo. E, bem eu esperava, que quando Finn finalmente se recuperasse, eu pudesse ter este mesmo nível de sintonia com ele.

"Eu amo Finn.", externei meu pensamento para o droide.

Notei um burburinho entre os corredores e quando ouvi o nome dele, nem pensei duas vezes: corri entre os corredores até chegar a enfermaria. Ele havia acordado. Era hora de dizer o que eu sentia, custasse o que for.


	3. A Confissão

3 – A Confissão

Os médicos liberaram apenas uma visita para Finn. Quando eu ia entrar, a General Organa passou na minha frente. Eu necessitava falar com ele o mais rápido possível. Fiquei frustrado, ainda mais que ela ficou por um bom tempo no quarto. E dito e feito: após ela ter saído, o médico vetou a entrada. Ele precisava descansar.

Teria que esperar o dia seguinte. E para a minha redenção, logo o amanhecer chegou. Fiz toda a rotina matinal, mas andei ansioso para o quarto onde ele estava. Por sorte, o médico deixou entrar. Finn ainda estava dormindo quando sentei na cadeira ao lado da sua cama.

"Oi Finn, são mais ou menos sete da manhã. Soube que você acordou. Finalmente hein rapaz?", eu ri da minha própria tentativa de piada. Olhava para a janela, absorto em meu próprio monólogo.

"Confesso que quando lhe conheci senti algo estranho. Um stormtrooper me ajudando a fugir daquela prisão foi algo inimaginável. Mas senti uma grande admiração por você. Você salvou a minha vida de uma forma que eu não consigo descrever.", sorri enquanto pensava naquele dia.

"Conversei diversas vezes com a General Organa e finalmente me toquei do sentimento que está em meu peito.", ainda não estava pronto para dizer que era amor, mas em breve falaria.

"Você salvou a minha vida, e ter te reencontrado pouco tempo depois, me trouxe algo que não sentia há um bom tempo. É estranho, porque quase não nos conhecemos, mas sinto uma confiança, algo mais em você que não sei explicar.", na verdade eu sabia muito bem o que sentia, mas e se eu fosse rejeitado?

"Quem diria que Poe Dameron estaria com medo, não é? Oh, por favor, não pense mal de mim. É apenas estranho. Ainda bem que você está dormindo..."

Foi quando eu ouvi um pigarro do lado de onde eu estava. Fiz uma careta ao reconhecer. Vi Finn me olhando com um sorriso torto. Eu petrifiquei na hora, como se alguém tivesse me congelado.

"Por que parou?", ele disse com a voz rouca devido ao tempo do coma.

Demorei a esboçar uma reação decente.

"H-h-h-há quanto tempo vo-você está ouvindo?", o nível de adrenalina era maior do que qualquer pilotagem que eu havia feito. Que merda eu fiz?

Ele riu com vontade, antes de começar a tossir. Rapidamente peguei um pouco de água e dei aos poucos para ele. O que sentia na hora era vergonha, mas ao mesmo tempo bastante alívio.

Eu olhava para tudo quanto era lugar, menos para ele. Oh céus, era para ele dormir enquanto eu falava. Depois de ter dado uma quantidade de água considerável, voltei a me sentar na cadeira. Olhei, relutantemente para Finn, que ainda tinha um olhar divertido.

"O quê? Ok, você ouviu tudo o que eu sinto. Eu não sei como isso aconteceu, mas é isso. Eu gosto de você.", eu ri com nervosismo.

Falei aquilo sem respirar e novamente olhando para fora. A tensão em mim podia ser cortada com uma faca. Abaixei a cabeça derrotado enquanto ouvia risinhos. Era ele. Olhei perguntando o que havia de tão engraçado.

"Eu sei que você gosta de mim, Poe Dameron! A General Leia veio me visitar ontem à noite e conversamos sobre você.", ele soltou mais um pigarro e lhe dei mais água. Ele agradeceu.

E continuou. "Eu sei que você esteve aqui todo o tempo desde que a Rey foi embora para encontrar Luke Skywalker.", ele riu, me mostrando um sorriso que me trazia paz.

De repente a face risonha transformou-se em seriedade.

"Serei sincero. Não sei como ocorre esse fator de gostar, mas acredito que você pode ser a pessoa certa para me mostrar sobre isso."

Meu coração deu uma batida meio errática. "Não sei como ocorre esse fator de gostar, mas acredito que você pode ser a pessoa certa", aquilo ficou ecoando na minha mente. E novamente Finn estava rindo da minha cara. Em que momento fiquei tão pateta?

"Olha quando você melhorar, você irá pagar pelas suas risadas rapaz!", falei aquilo dando um falso tom de ameaça. E Finn nem ligou, ainda continuava a rir.

Coloquei minha mão em cima da dele, em um gesto confortante. Tudo estava bem agora.


	4. A Recuperação

3 - A recuperação

Várias semanas depois desde que ele havia acordado, a sua melhora era evidente. General Organa preparou um quarto especialmente para ele. Ele teve que fazer fisioterapia. Eu fiquei encarregado de ajuda-lo. "Lhe devo uma General", eu pensei.

Neste tempo que passamos juntos, nos conhecemos muito melhor. A cada dia o meu sentimento crescia. Mesmo se não fosse recíproco, seria grato a Finn por sua amizade. Confesso que quando via que ele estava em um sono pesado, sussurrava que o amava. Por muitas vezes, ele acordava chorando. Pesadelos o assolavam. Mas ele não gostava de falar sobre.

Em muitos dias uma dúvida assolava minha mente: Finn iria, ou melhor, queria ficar na Resistência?

Ele poderia ficar por um tempo, mas depois procurar algum rumo fora dali. Ou não. Se ele quisesse ficar por semanas e depois ir embora... Bem, que essas fossem as melhores semanas da vida dele.

Eu lhe mostraria como a Resistência funciona, lhe mostraria as naves. Se ele quisesse, voaríamos um pouco. Com segurança, claro. E se caso ele quisesse ir, bem, ele teria uma boa lembrança.

A vontade de me declarar era maior que tudo. E por isso planejei algo.


	5. O encontro

4 – O encontro

Eu chamei Finn para um dia dar uma volta pelo Centro de Comando. BB-8 quis vir conosco, mas eu preferi que ele não viesse. Ele me deu um "chute" na canela antes de voltar para dentro.

"Ele é temperamental", eu expliquei a Finn. Ele apenas riu de mim.

"Aham, eu sei. Ele às vezes fica dando voltas em torno de mim e fazendo uns bipes muito agudos. Queria entender a linguagem dele nessas horas.", ele olhava para o céu.

Eu levava uma cesta com alguns alimentos e uma toalha. Tinha planejado irmos a uma lagoa que havia por perto. Queria que o ambiente fosse o mais simples e silencioso possível.

No caminho, muitas vezes, sem querer, olhávamos um para o outro e começávamos a rir. Quando chegamos na beira da lagoa, estendi a toalha, coloquei a cesta e retirei alguns pães. Entreguei alguns para ele e comecei a comer o meu.

O silêncio era confortante. Mas era chegada a hora de falar. Porém quando eu ia começar, ele me interrompeu.

"Obrigado por me dar um nome, por me dar uma outra perspectiva de vida Poe. E por me ensinar o que é gostar de alguém.", ele sorriu e me abraçou.

Sentir o cheiro e o abraço dele fizeram meu coração pulsar mais forte. Eu retribuí e fechei os olhos. Era chegada a hora.

"Eu te amo Finn.", disse com os olhos fechados e ainda abraçado a ele. Queria que aquele momento fosse eterno.

Mas logo o abraço acabou. Finn me olhava um pouco espantado, mas logo um sorriso foi formado. Eu olhava nos olhos dele e automaticamente meu olhar foi para os seus lábios.

Uma mordida no lábio, exatamente igual a quando lhe dei a minha jaqueta, e eu cheguei um pouco mais perto dele. Ele não parecia resistir, mas precisava do aval dele.

Voltei a olhar em seus olhos. Medo, apreensão, expectativa e adrenalina, todos estavam misturados.

"Posso fazer uma coisa?", dei um meio sorriso.

"Claro", percebi que ele olhava para meus lábios também.

Será que eu estava sendo retribuído? Tudo indicava que sim.

Me aproximei, fazendo com que a nossa distância tivesse menos de um palmo. Toquei o seu rosto e ele fechou os olhos, abrindo-os logo depois. Via a mesma expectativa em seu olhar. Aproximei meu rosto do dele, nossos lábios com uma distância infíma. Mas não era mais hora de esperar: toquei minha boca na dele, em um selinho que durou para mim a eternidade.

Finn colocou sua mão na minha nuca. Eu coloquei minha outra mão em torno da sua cintura. A mão que estava no seu rosto, eu deslizei até a sua nuca. Aos poucos o beijo foi se aprofundando e apenas acabou quando nós precisamos de ar. A sensação foi indescritível para mim.

Olhei para ele e um sorriso gigantesco parecia cimentado na sua face. Dei um soquinho de leve em seu ombro e começamos a rir.

"Sabe, isso foi um encontro.", falei entre risadas.

"Encontro para quê?", ele me olhou com a dúvida agora estampada na face.

"Bem é isso que fazemos quando gostamos muito de alguém. E quando queremos dar um novo passo", expliquei a ele pacientemente.

"Que passo?", ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Quando queremos um compromisso com alguém", eu ri, mas precisava terminar minha fala, "Quer ser meu companheiro? Nós poderemos sempre nos beijar. Poderemos ser amigos também, claro.", eu sorri com expectativa e ansiedade.

Ele me olhou petrificado. Pareciam horas para mim, mas não foi nada mais do que míseros minutos.

"Sim, eu aceito Poe Dameron", ele sorriu e logo começamos outro beijo.

O meu dia estava completo.

FIM (OU FINN?)


End file.
